Grim Grinning Ghost
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: What's better than being a detective that can communicate with the dead? Why, having the Ghost with the Most as your roommate, of course! Beetlejuice/OC friendship, fluff, crime drama, and some slow blooming romance. A mixture of the movie and cartoon. AU with hints of canon.


**Grim Grinning Ghost**

* * *

She had felt the presence for almost a week now, tickling at the back of her senses, watching her from the shadows. At first, it had just been a chill running down her spine, making her flesh break out into sporadic goosebumps. But as the days had passed, the feeling had manifested into a full on haunting.

For most, the knowledge that a ghost was stalking one's every move would have been frightening. But for Sissy Winters the opposite was true. Instead of running out of her house in the middle of the night, screaming in absolute terror and checking into the nearest hotel room, the young woman had begun to prepare herself. During the day, she bided her time, and at night, she attentively watched the signs of her invisible guest. When something odd would occur, Sissy would pretend she didn't notice and go about her business, though internally she would laugh to herself and mark it up for what it was.

This poltergeist of hers was truly something else. It made things move across the room, it mimicked animal noises and odd moans late into the night, and on occasion it caused her lights to flicker in the proper 'demonic' fashion. It took all of her will power not to give the unseen visitor a round of applause, but she always remained outwardly oblivious.

Tonight wouldn't have been an exception, save for Sissy's impatience. After a week of pretending to be unaffected by the ghost, she had decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands. She was tired to playing the realist, and what better time to address one of the undead than on a full moon?

Throughout the day, the young woman had begun to set up, her smile no longer hidden from her pretty face, as she found all of the items she'd need. She gathered her incense and candles and cleared her mind of all questions, all the while forcing herself to remain calm. Tonight, she would engage her visitor and she would find out what they wanted. It was more than thrilling, even if she was seasoned in the art of séance.

Since she was a little girl, Sissy had been attuned to the spirits of the dead. As far back as she could remember, she had seen ghosts. Some were horrific and grotesque, while others were mellow and domestic; but it didn't matter what type they were. Sissy had never held fear for the undead. They were just the next step in the chain of life, and she saw them without bias or uncertainty.

She knew of the Neitherworld and the in-between waiting room. She knew of the handbooks for the recently deceased and had even had the privilege of being gifted a copy of her own. When she had helped a particularly sorrowful ghost say goodbye to her still-living family, the ghost had given her the book as a thank you. Now years later, Sissy had read it cover to cover and could recite passages from memory alone. And thus, she had begun to grant the ghosts she encountered advice on their afterlives.

Sissy supposed that her current visitor would need her expertise too. They always did, in one way or another. Though she felt a thrill of anticipation rise in her chest as the moon rose that night. This ghost felt _different_ than the others she'd encountered. It didn't have a confusing energy, or a sorrowful air. Instead, it almost seemed . . . _playful._

In any case, Sissy found herself nearly shaking with excitement when it was finally time.

With a deft hand, the woman turned off the florescent lights in the house. Immediately she struck a match and lit the candles she'd placed strategically around the room. Normally, she would have kept her lights on and just spoken to the ghost like a normal person. But she got the feeling that this particular poltergeist would appreciate her theatrics. Merlin knew that he'd used plenty upon her over the last few days.

As the last of the candles was lit, Sissy dropped down gracefully into a sitting position on her loveseat. She raised her hands up in a ridiculous gesture, internally laughing at how stupid she must look, before she began to chant nonsensical words. Her voice was a hush thrum against the quiet of the room. For a time, nothing happened. . . but then all too soon the candlelight began to flicker wildly, before they all snuffed out simultaneously.

The normal reaction would have been to scream, but as the room went black Sissy could only do one thing.

She _laughed._

It was an infectious giggle that turned into a full-bellied chortle as she raised a palm to her face. She had tried to play the stooge for her guest, sensing that it would want to scare her, but the cliche had been too much. It had tickled her funny bone, and there was nothing else for it.

"I'm sorry~" she snickered into the dark. "I didn't mean to ruin your entrance. It was just too much!" She continued to laugh, even as the room dropped to a freezing temperature and her breath ghosted around her mouth in a cloud.

As she puffed out her breath, Sissy smiled. "Oh, c'mon now! Don't be shy! Why don't you show yourself and we can talk."

At her request, Sissy could feel the other side of the loveseat sink with sudden added weight. A _solid_ weight that made her eyebrows rise in surprise. Then a deep chuckle resounded in the dark, making her skin turn even colder, though it wasn't unpleasant.

"Who said anything about being shy, babes?" The question was full of humor, as if the idea was ludicrous, while the tone ran deep and guttural, making her shiver for an entirely different reason.

Then, the ghost snapped its fingers and a single candle relit itself, bringing illumination back to the room. Sissy's eyes grew wide as she took in the ghost who sat next to her, a shocked smile rising to rest on her lips.

He wore a suit of black and white pinstripes, while the tips of his fingers flashed a bright, disarming red in contrast. His hair hung down his shoulders in dirty blonde and green strands, while his eyes sparkled with mischievous light.

In all her years of speaking to the deceased, Sissy had never seen a ghost like this one. He held a corporeal form, and yet was clearly one who had passed on. And he was currently staring at her with a wide grin that showed off his impressive teeth.

"You're actually _here_ ," Sissy said in awe, reaching out to brush her fingers on his shoulder, making his eyes flash down to where she touched. "You have a physical form…"

"I'm the ghost with the most, babes. Of course I have a physical form." He snorted. "Though the question is, why haven't you gone burstin' through the door already? Don't tell me your fright button is busted? That'd be a shame!"

Confusion shone through Sissy's face for a long moment before understanding struck her. "I'm not afraid of ghosts, so I suppose my 'fright button' is broken, more or less. You're not the first poltergeist that has come to visit me. . . though you are a bit on the unique side of the scale."

"I'm a special brand of grungy and grody," he agreed, his grin going wider, as if he was cracking a joke. "Though I'll give you props for not running away. That's gotta be a record of some kind… Most people skadoodle when good ole B-Guy gives 'em the juice."

"The juice?"

"My powers. Ya know, the haunting house gags. The snakes in your bed, moans on the stairs, lights flickering like they're rodeo dancing- that sort of thing. My _speciality_."

"Well, I didn't get any snakes in my bed, but the rest I seem to remember just fine," Sissy teased, unknowingly flirting with the odd ghost who sat beside her in her dimly lit living room.

"No snakes!?" he seemed properly horrified, before his own expression turned playful. "Well, gee. . . Would you like some now, babes?"

"Only if it's no trouble, B-Guy," she replied, using the name she'd heard him call himself. He seemed pleased that she'd used it.

The young woman winked at the poltergeist, before a blush crept to her cheeks. What on earth was going on? Since when did she flirt with the undead?

"No trouble at all, doll face," he winked right back at her, before he snapped his red-tipped fingers again, and a glossy black and green snake materialized out of thin air.

The snake landed in Sissy's lap with a soft thud, before it hissed at her and began to slither up her chest towards her face. The woman merely laughed again as she wrapped her fingers gently around the serpent and stroked its smooth scales and underbelly.

After years of being 'haunted' by ghosts, on the fly since childhood, very little scared Sissy. Snakes included.

The snake immediately stopped moving as she stroked it, before it began to nuzzle her happily. She was tickled by it, more than she'd ever willingly say.

The ghost watched with an impressed gaze. "Aww, would you look at that! The little guy likes you." He reached over with his own fingers to rub the snake's dancing head, before he grinned.

For a moment the two merely enjoyed the beauty of the supernaturally-made snake, before Sissy's thoughts returned to her. She cleared her throat before asking him a question.

"So, why did you choose to haunt me?"

"Totally random selection, babes," he admitted humorously. "Though I think I picked a winner."

"A winner?" She lifted an eyebrow. "But you haven't been able to scare me."

"Exactly!" he crowed. "You're gonna be a challenge, doll! You don't crack easy, which means I'm gonna have a blast trying to frighten you! I'll be able to pull out all of my ultimate scares that I never get to work up to! Oh, babes, it's gonna be _great_ ~!"

Sissy giggled as she patted his shoulder once again, secretly enjoying the fact that he was so gungho about it. "Well, you can stay and try to scare me as long as you want. Though I must insist on a few ground rules."

"Rules? _Yuck_! Don't spoil a good thing by boggin' it down!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Let me finish before you say no."

He mumbled, but let her continue.

"No killing me in the process of haunting me." She said firmly, ticking off the first rule on her right hand.

"No killing, check." He clicked his tongue, which Sissy now noticed was similar to the snake's that she held. A ghost with a serpentine tongue? Seriously? . . .

"No harming my friends or family to frighten me." The next finger shot up.

"What do you take me for, babes?" He said indignantly. "I'm a dirty fighter, but I wouldn't take a cheap shot like that!"

"Sure. . . And the final rule~"

"Yeah?" He seemed eager, leaning closer into her personal space, his eyes alight with that same strange energy from before.

"Until you manage to scare me, you have to stay with me as my personal poltergeist." Sissy finished in a rush, unable to hide the blush that crossed her cheeks as she voiced the odd rule.

"Why babes," he smirked. "You afraid to lose me?"

"You're interesting," she countered. "I want the chance to see how you do what you do. . . I've seen many ghosts in my lifetime, but none like you." She paused. "It'll be a learning experience for me."

"Alright. Sounds like I can live by your rules, kiddo," he said gleefully. "Though I have a rule of my own."

"Which is?"

The ghost bounced his eyebrows. "Well, ya know most folks shake hands to seal a deal, but I thought we could do something with a bit more _'oomph'_."

"Such as?"

The B-Guy chortled now, before his smirk returned. "Pucker up, _buttercup_ ~!"

And without any more warning, the ghost leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. As his lips slammed against Sissy's, she stiffened in surprise, before she laughed around the kiss and returned it. The Ghost chuckled too, as he deepened the kiss, momentarily making the woman swoon, before he pulled away with a loud smacking sound. For a long moment, Sissy fought to catch her breath while the poltergeist laughed deeply and licked his lips with his serpent-like tongue.

Finally, when she'd recovered he winked at her. "Looks like it's a done deal, babes. . . .So, what do I call ya, roomie?"

"Sissy," she offered, unable to stop the surprised laugh as she wiped her mouth playfully with the back of her hand. "You got a name, aside from B-Guy and Ghost with Most?"

"Beetlejuice," he offered wickedly. "But don't wear it out, or I'll disappear. Beej or BJ works just as well."

"Beetlejuice, huh?" Sissy beamed at her newest housemate. "Well … I hope you enjoy your stay. Welcome."

The ghost grinned fiendishly as he straightened his suit sleeves, and cackled wickedly, making the woman snort. "It's **_showtime_** ~!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I originally posted this story over on Deviantart as a commission, but I decided to post it over here as well. ^^ It was a reader insert, but since fanfiction doesn't like xreaders I made the character an actual OC of mine. ;)

I've wanted to write a Beetlejuice story for a while now. Beetlejuice and Labyrinth were my gateway fandoms, so they'll forever hold a sweet spot for me. 3 It was nice to go back to my roots, as it were. I hope all you could enjoy this! This story is going to be told in drabble chapters. Just little moments between Sissy and Beetlejuice. Perhaps the plot will grow, but I can't be certain.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you enjoyed or want to see more!

 ** _~Lyn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Beetlejuice (movie, cartoon series, characters, or franchise, etc.), or the Neitherworld.** **  
**

 **Sissy Winters is mine.**


End file.
